girls_x_battlefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Muppet
+1 |-|Blue= ─ +1 +2 |-|Purple= ─ +1 +2 +3 +4 |-|Orange= Awakening Gear ─ +1 +2 |-|Red= ─ +1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue "Do what you want, master, I'm only a puppet." - After obtaining her. "Everyone is living puppet, so there is no need to think." "We live in a world full of sin and sorrow." "God predicts your next move." "Longer life, longer suffering." "When judgment day comes, all guilty people will pay their price." Interaction Quotes "It's so warm. But why can a puppet feel like that?" - Touch. "Why the lips of master are so soft..." - Kiss. "Master? I will do whatever you want..." - Massage. Battle "Kugutsu no jutsu!" - Ultimate Intimacy Visit "I'm merely a puppet." Puppet...? "What are you doing here?" "It's meaningless to be a puppet." "I'm just a puppet." "Once controlled by strings, I can do anything you want." "No feeling, no emotion." Flower "Do you bring a gift for a puppet?" "But what's that for, to have a better control?" "No? Then what is it?" "Flower?" "So you think a puppet with flowers is more likely to be chosen by merchants?" Favorite? "My favorites..." "You must forget. Puppet is emotionless, so she likes nothing." "What do I care about?" "I don't know." "Because except being controlled, I have nothing left." Mission "Something about myself as a puppet?" "No idea. The only memory is that I've been controlled." "No pain, no sorrow, no happiness." "Tired is it?" "I..never doubt that before.." Feeling "It's the first time someone looks for a puppet." "Puppet never leave, just call me." "Emotion.." "Puppet has no feelings..." "Why you always come here.." Broken String "I am just a puppet.." "Why.." "I feel happiness, why I need feelings?" "Why I feel the string is about to be broke when you come?" "I want to move by myself.." Salvation (Engagement) "Thank you, master, help me to get rid of strings.." "For the first time, I can feel.." "When you come, I feel happy; When you leave, I feel sorrow.." "It's so good to have feelings!" "I thought feelings is bad, but I was wrong.." "Now I can feel, master, it's so good." Special Gift "These are what I got these days. Here you go." Gifting "I don't know why a puppet can't feel anything." - When disliking a gift. "Thanks, master. I like whatever relates to master." - When liking a gift. "I don't know why... My heart can't help to beat loudly." - When loving a gift. Obs. Loving, liking or disliking a gift will have no impact on the Intimacy gain. |htmlSynergies = Muppet is able to deal great amounts of damage through her 4th skill, Laser. However, Laser is only activated once an enemy BG is stunned, which is something Muppet has little ability to do by herself. Teaming her with the ones above can not only make the enemy team continuously unable to attack but also contribute to her damage output. |hasSkins = 1 |availableSkin = 1 |availableSkin2 = 1 |awkSkin = 1 |skinCard = 1 |awkCard = 1 |skinCard2 = 1 }} en:Muppet